


Summer Wars

by RainyMarie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Wish me luck, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMarie/pseuds/RainyMarie
Summary: Keith is a young man who just wanted to spend his summer relaxing and being a moderator of Oz, the online world. Seems Lance however has made up his mind to completely turn his summer vacation upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, forgive me for grammar it's never been my forte, hope you enjoy!  
> Not sure If I'll keep going with it, we'll see!

Oz, The electronic world where you make your own unique avatar. You can buy things ranging from real estate to cars. Pay your bills. Much of the real world depends on Oz and it’s ability to function and keep out hackers. I am Keith. One of the part time Moderators. 

My Friend Hunk is one as well, Though he can be a bit nervous about it he was a good worker and helped me through a lot of things. They had another friend, Lance. They were considered one of the more popular kids of the school and though I won’t admit it out loud he was very very attractive. So it was fitting that he would be popular. 

Speaking of the devil, in comes Lance in some extreme pose. It was very… Lance. “So! Who’s willing to come over and meet my family for the summer?” I nearly choke on my drink as soon as the question comes from the boy’s mouth. What nonsense did Lance get himself into now? 

“Uh… What?” Hunk’s voice echos my own thoughts. Lance giving a dramatic sigh decides to explain now, instead of right away which is how Lance seems to operate. “Just for like, four days? A week? All Summer? Come on guuyys! For meee?” He attempts to make a puppy dog face at us. 

Hunk immediately turns away from the door. As he returns to his work he finally responds with “I have plans with my family so Keith goes.” That makes the second time I’ve choked. Do they care? Probably not. It wasn’t fair that Hunk abused his knowledge of my lame summers and holidays. 

I stay quiet for a very long while. Thinking through some pro and cons of this adventure. “You know what. I’ll go.” I turn but before Lance can cheer I holds up my finger. “On one condition. For each day I’m there I get a day of peace from you, Meaning you gotta listen to what I say.” I cross my arms and watch him contemplate this for a brief moment before to my surprise he shouts “Deal!” 

Looks like I’ll be having an eventful summer for once.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I’m not the most punctual person but I don’t make a habit of being late either. Arriving only a few minutes later than the first agreed to time. Lance didn’t seem bothered by that sighing in relief that I even showed up. “Glad you’re not bailing on me!” I roll my eyes and head towards the train. Leaving Lance to whine and catch up with me. 

I ignore it all and quickly find our seats. It doesn’t take long for the train to move and then the nerves really hit me. I’m going to be staying over at Lance’s house of all people. Not only do we have the habit of fighting each other over every little thing but I have a (not-so) little crush on the guy. This was gonna be a loooong few days he just knew. Little did I know though what Lance had planned. 

I was only revealed to why he needed someone once we were on the train. Oh boy was I in a world of trouble. “Ok so buddy, pal, chum, amigo, let me put on you what you’re going to need to do..” As his arm wraps around my shoulder I tense up, from the tone of his voice this couldn’t be good. “Don’t freak out. But you’re going to have to be my boyfriend over this summer.” 

I remain silent for a few long moments at this notion. I could feel him slowly become more nervous as I remained quiet. “You want me to… What???” He tenses up at my agressive tone and swallows nervously. “Listen listen. My grandmother isn’t doing so well and I promised to bring my significant other this summer.. Because you know..” He rubs his neck nervously as I glared daggers into his skull. Lance is lucky he’s cute. 

“Listen I got your whole back stor-” I cut him off at that. “I am not anything more then a student. I swear to god I will beat your ass if you think you’re going to pull me into being your fake dream guy or whatever.” He holds up his hands and pulls away defensively. “Alright alright sheesh.” He gives a defeated sigh and leans back in his seat. Muttering something about me being a asshat. 

I just shake my head and lean back, doing everything in my power to not think of the inevitable disaster in their near future. I can already hear the distinct laughter of Hunk losing his shit upon learning all of this. I can even feel the future rage building up from it. So I huff and turn away to stop myself from any unnecessary punching.

Before I knew it I found myself waking with a jolt, I hadn’t even realized I had dozed off. Glancing back to Lance however I almost had to squint to look at him, His excitement was near blinding honestly. When the train stopped I couldn’t move out of the way fast enough and was nearly knocked to the floor by Lance who is grabbing his things with surprising speed. I roll my eyes and grab my things with a drawn out sigh. 

When we’re out of the train station Lance’s excitement only escalated further when he seemed to recognize a tall waving figure. A very muscular man with back hair mixed with white stood not far from them, A scar across his face didn’t take away any of his attractiveness. Though with how nice his eyes looked I swore he wore makeup. 

“SHIRO!” The high pitched screech cut off my thoughts as Lance practically slid to the taller man. Sounding as excited as he could be. I noticed the slight redness to Lance’s face and had to turn away then. “It’s been so long!” Shiro sounds pleased to see him. Looking to me with an almost knowing smile. “This him?” Lance pauses and takes a second to look at me before seeming to get it. “Oh yeah! This is him.” I can feel my face heat up slightly as I’m examined. With a nod Shiro adds “He’s cute” Before we’re walking away from the train station. 

I tuned out most of what they spoke of, just taking in my surroundings as I struggle to calm my impending anxiety attack. Lance seems to have realized I had been too quiet and suddenly pulls me in by my arm. “So what do you think of him?” It seems two other people had joined up with us as we walked, too deep in my own thoughts to notice. “Oohh. He’s pretty cute. I expect to hear all about it!” a woman who must be in her mid thirties nudges Lance with her elbow, a small baby held safely in her other arm appears to be fast asleep. I introduce myself quietly, not sure how to handle the two women who had joined up so I just stay quiet and listen to them chatter about married life and raising kids. It’s only when I approached the large home that I knew I was going to be in for a wild ride.


End file.
